


Pants?

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's first night out, and Jim Gordon has something to say about his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahjareyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ahjareyn).



> A while ago ahjareyn wrote an absolutely adorable little fic [HERE](http://ahjareyn.tumblr.com/post/12429152927/oh-joy-a-batman-drabble), about Batman’s first real encounter with the reality of *parenting*. It’s cute, go read it!
> 
> It also inspired this, but this won’t make a terrible lot of sense without reading the other.

The only response Gordon could muster the first time he saw the brightly coloured figure swing onto the roof with Batman was a half-strangled

“Pants?”

The boy, the *very young boy* was standing in front of him at the Dark Knight’s side in a red tunic, yellow cape and…green sequinned panties.   
Gordon turned on Batman, enraged, to ask just what he though he was doing, bringing a child out with him, especially a child dressed like *that,* to see…the Dark Knight in the most undignified position he’s ever seen, with his head fallen forward into his hands. It only lasted for just a second before he straightened up again in response to the high voice from next to him.

Gordon gaped for  second, before turning to the boy, who’s pout was visible even through his domino mask.

“Why does everyone want me to wear pants?” He demanded, his voice high and lilting, though petulant. “I told Bats, and I told A; pants limit my flexibility. See?” and with that, the boy sprung into a handstand, then a flip, and then several contortions that Gordon honestly hadn’t known the human body could do. He ended up in a perfectly stable handstand.

“Even the cat-lady and the plant-lady said I should have pants. Pants are boring!”

Gordon looked back at Batman, incredulous. Batman glared back for a moment, before sighing and shrugging.

“I tried.”

And the man actually sounds aggrieved, sounds human, for the first time since Gordon met him.


End file.
